


[中文翻译]Believe (I won't leave you alone)

by LunariaElongata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Canon Divergence, Foilshipping, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaElongata/pseuds/LunariaElongata
Summary: 游马知道真月在隐瞒什么，但无论如何，他相信他。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [believe (i won't leave you alone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556161) by [Xephonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia). 



_王子天性蛮不讲理，又对人类毫无信任。他怀疑一切人等，向他们倾下审判。_

~*~

游马对汉字相当苦手，他也没觉得自己什么时候上手过——假名更简单，他写东西时，总是用假名比用汉字多。旁人觉得这有点奇怪，不过既然能读懂，那就没问题了，对吧？

而且，在你不知道某人的名字怎么写时，假名很有用。

_“我叫真月_ _レイ_ _。”_

一开始，他只是觉得真月有点烦——冒失过头，又太固执己见——游马怀疑自己在鲨鱼眼中是否也曾经这样招人嫌。

这印象没有持续多久，他和真月很快成为了朋友（太快了？），游马随即意识到，困扰着他的不是真月身上那些烦人的地方，而是他在疑惑着为什么自己没有主动伸出手。

游马痛苦地察觉到这一点，他确信是他先让真月难受了。

他知道‘真月’的意思是‘真正的月亮’，不知为何，虽然说不出个所以然，但他总觉得真月会喜欢这样的夜晚。

当游马坐在阁楼地板上，在仅被月光照亮的草稿纸上，胡乱涂写着乱七八糟的汉字时，他开始好奇真月的名字是写作什么样的——

——以及为什么自己从一开始就称呼对方的姓氏。

~*~

如果说具备人类的躯体和身处人类世界有什么好处的话，那就是能上网。

_在日语中互相直呼名字的意义_

贝库塔按了回车，一路下拉浏览搜索结果，迅速扫视着有用的信息。

_九十九游马对他所有的朋友以名字相称，所以为什么对我不是呢？_

他并不是真的在烦恼；贝库塔不认为游马有可能看得穿他的伪装，但他要尽可能地接近游马，所以像这样的细枝末节也很重要。

贝库塔停止滚动网页，他找到了答案。“对真正亲近的人才会直呼其名，嗯？”

通常他会把事情归结于游马才认识他没几天，但游马甚至对完完全全的陌生人也会叫名字，因此问题不在这里。

_或许对游马来说是正好相反？_

情况有待调查，贝库塔想，但他有的是时间。

~*~

_[_ _游马同学，为什么你总是叫我的姓？]_

_[_ _不知道。只是习惯使然，我猜？]_

游马叹了口气，爬上吊床，盯着D视镜等待回音。他不想被问及这个。

自从他试着写出真月的名字以来已经过了两周，但他仍不知道该怎么写，即使他知道，他也不会以名字称呼真月。

_我们已经是这么好的朋友了，可是仍然……_

他摇了摇头，盯着皇之键，庆幸Astral不在边上。Astral看起来一点也不喜欢真月，而游马 _知道_ ，他知道原因，然而一旦他接受了那个念头，它就将成为现实。

_[_ _哦，好吧，没事的，我猜。呵呵~_ _那我是不是最好叫你九十九同学？]_

游马皱起眉，他怀疑自己又伤到真月了，但他做不到心无芥蒂地称呼他为レイ。

_[_ _什么？不！只管叫我游马就好。我要睡了，明天学校见！]_

_[_ _好吧，明天见，游马同学。]_

游马把D视镜放到书桌上，爬回吊床。

“我猜我得一飞冲天。”

他闭上眼睛。即使在睡梦中，他也无法忘记真月向他投来的一瞥，真月对巴利安之力免疫，真月总是在巴利安出现时恰巧在场，和巴利安有关的麻烦奇妙地总是跟着真月跑，真月记得WDC时一介普通观众不可能知道的事……

（……真月握住他的手对他微笑时仍然感觉很好——）

——真月在隐瞒什么。

游马坚信着他相信他人的力量，那也正是他愿意相信真月是个好人的理由。

（他觉得‘真月’是个不错的姓，因为里面有个‘真’字。）

_而且，就算真月是巴利安，他依然可以是个善良的家伙，对吗？_

~*~

羞怯的亲吻、昏暗的光线，以及Astral随时可能从皇之键里跑出来的事实。

_太尴尬了。_

游马知道，他确信真月也知道——为什么会不知道呢？——而情况并没有因此改善。

他的心跳怦怦作响。也没让事情好上多少。

“怎么了吗？”真月退开了一点，仅是他们鼻尖相触、他能够开口说话的距离。他抚摸游马的脸颊，游马发现自己根本没法集中注意力。

“没怎么，”他笑着回答。他没有说谎。

_万事如常，那正是问题所在。_

“我不想让你不舒服，”真月低声细语，向后退去，直至他们仅有双手相牵。

游马把真月的手握得更紧了一点。“不是那么回事。”

一时万籁俱寂，真月心不在焉地抚摸着游马的指节，游马好奇他在想什么，自己现在又该做什么。

然后他想起来了。

“真月，”游马一面开口，一面四下张望，仿佛阁楼里的手工艺品能为他组织起词句似的。“你……你的名字怎么写？”

此刻真月望向了他，起初带着惊异的神色，随即浅浅笑起来。那种他发现有什么事情不对劲，却又不肯告诉游马时的浅笑。“跟那个数字一样。零。”

“零？写成这样不是很少见吗？”游马用他空闲的那只手搓了搓后颈。“你父母怎么选了这个字？”

_真月从没对我提起过他的家人。_

这个认知又一次揪起了他的心，但游马选择无视。

“我不知道，我从没见过父母。”真月瞧着地板。“但我想那是因为我就是这样，或者不是？一个零。”

_如果事情是这样，那么我不会叫他的名字。_

“别这么说。”

“游马同学……”

游马感到真月抱住了他，但他知道他才应该是那个伸手拥抱真月的人。他抚摸真月的背脊，让少年在他的臂弯中哭泣，然而——

_巴利安真的有家人吗？_

~*~

贝库塔常被梦魇缠身。他醒来时想不起什么，只记得痛楚与重重阴影。那些影子中有他自己的，手持一把他猜想是剑的物件。

他只从假扮真月时起才开始做这个噩梦，这必然与之有关。

自己深深投入了角色——太过头了？——他对此心知肚明，但这将使一切显得更真实。虽然如果没有那些他认定为人性弱点的片刻，他会更高兴。

_人类背叛他人，反过来又为他人所背叛。他们生性软弱。_

有时他很难摆脱真月的角色，然而他将其视为自己卓越演技的证明，这也为他带来了一些相当不错的结果。

游马对他倾心，他给自己的名字编了个悲剧故事，一切都好。

_但这份焦虑又是怎么回事？_

贝库塔发现和游马待在一起的惬意程度远远超过了预想，以一种他自觉从很久之前就知道—— _他曾想知道？_ ——的奇妙方式，却不能准确想起究竟是从什么时候开始的。或者，就事论事地说，如果他的感觉不只是梦魇的诡计的话。

贝库塔摇摇头，开始换衣服。今天是周末，他说好了要和游马见面，所以该准备起来了。

某种直觉告诉他游马身上有哪里出了问题，而且不会是什么对他的计划有好处的问题。

_他是不是还不够信任我？_

游马举止奇怪有好一段时间了。简直就像他已经知道得比贝库塔透露出来的更多，但同时，他似乎又不想拉开距离。

_他是不是故意踏进我的陷阱的？他没道理会那么蠢。_

贝库塔想起游马信任过的所有人，他认定自己不可能会是唯一的一个例外。

_说不定只是妄想。反正一切很快就会结束的。_

他皱起眉头，却不知道自己为什么要皱眉。

~*~

_事情真是如此吗？_

游马坐在吊床里，盯着他的D视镜，就好像这样能让真月更快给他发来信息似的。

真月是巴利安，他最终承认了这一点，但他说自己是个善良的巴利安。巴利安的守护者。

_那他为什么总要鬼鬼祟祟的呢？_

其他人或许会质疑是否至今为止的一切都只是弥天大谎，但游马在乎的是会否还有更多的谎言。他确知会有，只是想知道究竟是哪些——只是以防万一其他人身陷险境。无论真相为何，他不会放真月孤身一人。

Astral最近长时间地待在皇之键里，游马此刻也不敢向他寻求建议。真月不想他这么做，而不管怎样，Astral都会生气。

 _他有权利生气的，_ 一个细小的声音对他说，听起来很像游马自己的嗓音，但他试着把它忘掉。

他想起阿里特，想起基拉古，想起他们说过的关于真月的那些话。他相信真月，然而他也相信阿里特。

_真月说他没有伤害阿里特。阿里特告诉基拉古是真月袭击了他。_

“真相究竟是什么……？”

他的D视镜嗡嗡作响。

_[_ _明天要不要见面？不是工作的事。]_

他笑起来，却感觉一滴泪滑下脸颊。

_[_ _当然。]_

他会相信真月，无论道路通向何方。

哪怕是通向他自己的毁灭。

~*~

鲨鱼不喜欢真月，这点可以确定。

从鲨鱼意有所指地避开并无视真月，和他近来频繁问起Astral的事上，游马察觉得出。

即便如此，鲨鱼此刻就身在这里，他和游马一起站在飞船上，望着他，看透了游马的谎言，而且 _知道了_ 。

事情很糟，因为那是鲨鱼。鲨鱼见过游马说谎，也见过他为自己的谎言道歉，他不该再次看到这一切发生了。

虽然鲨鱼什么也没有说，然而那只让情形变本加厉地恶化。

游马猜想Astral是不是也知道了，但即使知道，现在也来不及解释了。他只能抱着乐观的希望，一飞冲天。

~*~

事情远远比游马预想的更坏。

他们回家了。一切一如往常，只是少了些什么。

其他人不再那么相信他了，尽管他们没有将其形诸于外，而是以一种更微妙的方式表达。他的决定受到了质疑。

_但最终，我还是我。我无法改变这一点。_

最终，他意识到贝库塔选择了真月零这个名字，是出于恶意，是因为真月根本从未存在过。 _零，是吗？_

他打开浏览器，在搜索引擎里输入“‘レイ’的其他写法”，向下滚动着搜索结果，寻找他喜欢的字眼。

_“丽”。_

他拍了张照片，给真月——贝库塔——写了条信息： _[_ _我不喜欢把它写成汉字的‘零’]_ ，吞咽了一下，然后按下发送。

这很蠢，他知道，但他做完之后感觉好过了一点。

_但并不是说我就会叫他_ _レイ_ _了。_

他看向窗外。是满月。

_“真月”，是吗？我还是会这么叫他。_

他键入了另一条信息。

_[_ _要不要见个面？]_

~*~

贝库塔盯着他的D视镜，不确定他看到的是不是真的。

他留着D视镜，以防日后还有用，然而现在他收到了一条来自游马的信息，写着レイ的另一种写法和见面的邀请。深更半夜的。

总之，他可以嘲笑游马一通——甚至偷走皇之键？——所以不太像是会出什么岔子。

他希望千尊没在看着，巴利安世界的神肯定不需要知道这个。

_[_ _在你家屋顶上等我。]_

~*~

“还爱着真月？”这是贝库塔踏出传送门后对游马说的第一句话。

游马的心中隐隐刺痛，但他早有心理准备，这也是他想见贝库塔的一部分理由。

_或许能让即将到来的战斗轻松些。_

游马在给出确切答案之前思考了一下。“对，我还爱着你，真月。”他咧嘴一笑。“你对我就不是这么回事了，对吧？”

“当然不是了，一切的起始就是个彻头彻尾的谎言。”贝库塔沉下脸。“你怎么这么高兴？你不该恨我吗？”

“好吧，你看……”游马开口，抬头仰望着月亮。“我很生气。我超级生气。但我没法恨你。”

“你真是莫名其妙。”贝库塔在他边上坐下。“所以，叫我来干什么？想说服我继续玩友情游戏？还是想战斗？我没看见Astral。”

游马摇摇头，笑起来。“只是在我们成为敌人之前再见你一面。”

“我们一直都是敌人。”

“那你为什么来了？”

一分钟的沉默，贝库塔咬紧嘴唇，接着——

“拿你找点乐子，顺便偷走皇之键。”

“你这次没说谎。”

“因为没必要。”

有那么一会儿，他们只是坐在那里望着天空，贝库塔伸手去够皇之键，并且确实地握在了掌心中——

然后他停手了。

游马笑出了声。“你说一切都是假的，可你现在做的绝对是真月会做的事情。”

“什么！？”

“好吧，你知道的，你总是习惯给自己搞出点难度来。你明明可以直接把我从这个屋顶上推下去，却在Dr.菲卡跟玉座身上弄了那么一整个复杂的计划。”现在游马的笑声听起来有点紧张了；他没想要贝库塔真的把这主意付诸实践，但他觉得贝库塔应该很久以前就想到过这么简单的解决办法了。“然后你粘我粘了几个月，成了我的恋人，哪怕我把皇之键扔在你触手可及的地方这么多次，你完全可以直接偷走它。还有，你去学校时总抄奇奇怪怪的捷径，虽然走的路只有更长。”

贝库塔松开紧握的手，怒视着他。“所以呢？”

“你并没有像你自称的那样伪装自己，”游马总结，他的手指触碰着贝库塔的手指。“你开心吗？”

“在告诉你真相之后欣赏你痛苦的表情，我挺开心的。”

然而对游马来说，单是贝库塔说出的话语就已经足够了。他此刻能够确定在贝库塔心中深藏着某个存在，他称之为真月的存在。

~*~

游马害得他头疼。头疼欲裂。每次他们指尖相触，贝库塔就看见噩梦中的鬼影，甚至还有模糊的记忆。

最糟糕的是游马甚至都没说错。

贝库塔不喜欢轻松的解决办法，因为 _仅仅只是把你的敌人扔下悬崖峭壁或者屋顶究竟意义何在？_

在纳修和梅拉古身上来这么一下是很有意思，但他为此等了差不多550年，这是两回事。

他不在乎巴利安世界或者别的什么世界，只是既然星光界好像很有兴趣把他们全部杀光，那这就是他会做出的最符合逻辑的选择。并不是说他就不能顺便找点乐子了。

“你看起来也挺享受那些捷径的。”

_停下。你不爱我。你爱的是一个不存在的幻象。_

“因为有几次你差点就死掉了。”

“反正你会在我摔下去的时候抓住我的。”

_够了。_

“这回不会了。”贝库塔从牙缝里咬出一句，狠狠推了游马一记。

游马倒抽一口冷气，险些没能抓住屋顶边缘，他仰望着贝库塔。“真月！为什么！？”

“我说过了，我不是真月。”现在是贝库塔咧开嘴笑出来了，他伸出手，眼看着游马去够，眼看着游马 _再一次_ 相信了他——

_集中注意力。_

——他抽回了手。

他看见游马眼中浮现出绝望和被背叛的神色， _这很好。_

_我需要的就是这个。_

“加油自己爬上来吧。”贝库塔打开了传送门。“下次见面的时候，我就杀了你。”

他穿过传送门时，听见游马呼喊着真月，他没有回头。

~*~

他们下次见面的时候，游马不再叫他真月了，贝库塔乐得拿这一点嘲弄他。

_事情本来就该是这样的。_

友情和爱情游戏都结束了，从现在开始他只要让游马一遍又一遍堕入地狱就好。

直至最终的决战。

~*~

他是这么打算的，然而现在他才是那个差点掉进地狱的人——字面意义上的——而游马是唯一拉着他免于被千尊吸收的救命绳索。

_就这么一回，那个混账纳修说对了，我没有心。_

游马继续说着这就是他的一飞冲天以及即使贝库塔再次背叛他，他也会相信他；贝库塔就是真月，那是他真正的自己，而贝库塔只觉得他在 _犯蠢_ ，到了这个份上，游马还在追逐一个根本不存在的人。

_即使我被他拉回去，我也做不到。_

贝库塔觉得没能拖着他孜孜不倦试图击败的人一起去死也太可悲了。再一次，他给了游马希望——

_他爱着的是我的谎言。不是我。_

——然后宣布他要拉游马一起上路。

现在游马该厌恶他然后试图逃走了， _这样就好，事情本来就该是这样的，不是吗？_ 他们是敌人。

“好了，来这边啊！”贝库塔大喊，他满怀期待，等着欣赏游马惊恐的表情——

却看见了游马的眼泪。

事实上，他感受到它们一滴滴落在他脸上，听见游马欣然答应和他一起坠入地狱，听见游马告诉他他不会是一个人，听见游马承诺会守护他。

（他想起每一次游马说出这些话时的情景，在那充满谎言的过去中说着，在真实的此时此刻说着，在所有人需要着他的时候说着，他甚至心甘情愿和贝库塔一起赴死。）

_但游马爱着真月，不是吗？_

——“欢天喜地、多管闲事的笨蛋，一直以来让我难过得这么死去活来”——

贝库塔看见作为真月时的自己，又看见作为自己时的自己，他随即意识到，尽管是以不同的方式，但这描述同时符合了两方。

_他爱着我，不是吗？真是个傻瓜。_

他本该知道的。他放开了一只手。

“真月？”游马的眼中浮现出了绝望。

这次不再能让他满足了。

“你真是单纯得荒谬。可我没法拖你一起走。”

贝库塔等待了一分钟，才能望向游马；他听见了“喂，真月！”，又再次感觉到游马的眼泪，他的决定无可动摇。

“永别了。”他放开了手，向着游马露出微笑。“游马同学。”

随后，他坠落，听着游马呼喊着真月，呼喊着他——

（据说在你死前，你眼前会闪过自己的一生。贝库塔只看见了他和游马的回忆，他好奇这是不是意味着他会活下去。）

——然后他什么也听不见、什么也看不见了。

~*~

贝库塔醒来时，他的脑袋被游马轻轻抱在大腿上。游马用手指梳过他的头发，贝库塔又想闭上眼了。

_感觉真好。_

“你醒了，别装睡，”游马说着，鼓起了脸颊。“我们搞定了千尊，一切都结束了。”

“那我怎么会活着？”贝库塔困惑地瞧着游马。“如果他死了，巴利安世界也会随他一起灭亡，七皇也一样。”

“嗯……Astral用了源数代码，把你们全都复活了，还做了点调整。”游马笑起来。“其余的七皇一小时前就醒了。鲨鱼说你可以跟其他人还有他住在一起，只要你不再试图杀掉谁的话。”

“不好说。”贝库塔轻轻笑了一声。“游马？”

“嗯？”

“你为什么从来不叫我零？”

“理由变了不少，”游马笑着承认。“有时候我只是觉得‘真月’最适合，因为里面有个‘真’字。我希望你说的和做的都是真事，结果到了最后，我猜从某种意义上，的确是了。”

“你希望……等等，你——”

“是啊，我知道的。”游马稍稍笑出了声。“事实上，在你说穿很久之前就知道了。很傻，我明白，可我真的想和你在一起。我相信过你，也依然相信着你。”

“你真是单纯得荒谬，”贝库塔说，他知道这句话他已经说过了，但用来形容他眼中的游马是最恰当不过的。“你知道一切都不可能和从前一样了，对吗？”

“是啊，我知道。但我们是朋友；我们可以从头开始，还有很长很长的时间。”游马的笑容依然如故，贝库塔感觉这挺不错，就像是——

_我回家了。_

“当然。虽然我还是不保证纳修的性命安全。”

“喂，你——”

贝库塔坐起来，把一根手指压在游马嘴唇上。“叫我贝库塔。近600年来这一直是我的名字，让别人一直管我叫不同的名字也很烦人。再说了，这比我能想到的其他名字都直白真实。”贝库塔移开手指。

“这本来 _就是_ 你的真名。”游马挠了挠后脑勺。“好吧，贝库塔。顺便一提……”他停顿了一下。“……没事了。”游马准备笑着转换话题，贝库塔却沉下了表情。

“说。”贝库塔挪开一点，不再坐得游马这么近。

游马稍许笑了笑。“我们不再是……恋人了，是吗？”

“不是。至少现在不是。”

“‘现在不是’，你是指——”

贝库塔点了一下头，游马猛地紧紧抱住他。

“从我身上下去！”

“你说话开始像鲨鱼了！”

_“呜呃……”_

被游马拥抱，还是被说跟纳修相似？对贝库塔来说，答案很简单。

_被游马拥抱。_

所以贝库塔等到游马松开了手臂，他心说 _的确，我有点想念这个，_ 随即立刻就想为这个念头揍自己一拳，但一切都好。

“那么，要不要去见见其他七皇？”游马问着，站起身来，朝贝库塔伸出一只手帮他起身。

贝库塔犹豫了一秒钟，然而——

（“我不会放你一个人的！”）

——他握住游马的手，也站起身来。

“我觉得我们最好抄条捷径。”

~*~

_见证了真挚的感情之后，王子取回了些许对他人的信任之心。他依然怀疑并审判着大部分人，但至少他现在可以相信某一个人了。_


End file.
